villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Athena (God of War)
|hobby = Protecting mankind (formerly). Aiding Kratos (formerly). Tormenting and manipulating Kratos. |goals = |crimes = Malefic Abuse of power Psychological abuse Accessory to deicide Attempted usurpation |type of villain = Fallen Deity}} Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom and war who is a character from the God of War game series, and she secretly plays a villainous role in the game God of War III. She appears once more briefly as a minor antagonizing illusion in God Of War (2018). She was voiced by Carole Ruggier in God of War, God of War II, and 2018s' God of War. In God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War: Ghost of Sparta, and God of War III, she was voiced by Erin Torpey. Role as a Villain In most of the God of War games, Athena was the least selfish and most noble goddess. In the early games, she would help Kratos on his goals to save fellow Olympian god Helios, and stop her brother Ares. Before the events of the series, Athena saved Kratos' life from Ares' wrath, as they were sent to capture the marked warrior who would bring the end of the Greek pantheon. Athena apologized to Kratos before leaving, as Kratos would later remember this during the events of Ghost of Sparta. Kratos eventually becomes fed up with the Gods and Athena during Ghost of Sparta, where he learns that his brother is alive. Athena attempted to stop Kratos from entering the place know as the Domain of Death, but failed as he killed Thanoatos, and lost his brother during the battle. In God of War II, she wants to stop Kratos from angering the Gods, and stop him from killing Zeus in revenge. She returns at the end of the game, being killed by Kratos on accident. Athena reveals to Kratos that Zeus is Olympus, and that he is the Ghost of Sparta's father before dying. Despite her warning, Kratos declares that he has no father, and goes back in time to get the aid of the Olympians' ancient enemies, the Titans, and returns back to the present by declaring war against the Olympian God's themselves. However, in God Of War III, she is affected by Greed, one of the evils of the world which was locked in Pandora's Box. She motivates Kratos in his quest for vengeance against Zeus. She did not show any of signs of evil while alive, possibly due to her selfless nature, with death allowing it to overwhelm her. She also claims to have a message for humanity, and presumably wanted to control them, and remold the world in her image. In God of War III's ending, it can be assumed that what she actually wanted was to take the great power of Hope back, rebuild the world and rule over the mankind alone as the sole all-powerful deity. However, Kratos stopped her by committing suicide with the Blade of Olympus and let the Hope out, in order to save the corrupting world. Athena left with rage and disappointment, and left Kratos for dead by taking the blade from his stomach. Athena left as Kratos was on the ground, losing a lot of blood before going off the cliffs (as revealed at the end of the post-credits). In God of War (2018), when Kratos traveled back to his home, Athena appears before him on the boat; the Spartan tells her to get out of his head, and she vanished. As Kratos once again arms himself with the Blades of Chaos, Athena appears again in front of his home door, taunting him for his futile attempts to escape the truth about himself; that he is and always will be a monster. Kratos admits that she is correct, but declares that he is not her monster anymore, walking through her and causing her to disappear again. At this point, Kratos has accepted that he is his own monster, and that he must be better, honest, and trusting towards his son. Gallery Athena (God of War).jpg|Athena concept art from God Of War II. Char 11857.jpg|Athena in God of War II. Athena-Impaled.jpg|Athena's sacrifice. 1299061-gow3 athena.png|Athena in God Of War III. God-of-War-3-Athena-End.jpg|Athena before pulling the blade of Olympus out of Kratos' stomach. GW4_-_Athena_&_Kratos_(Last_Conversation).png|Athena taunting Kratos while he gets his blades. Trivia *Carole Ruggier also voiced Athena in Age of Mythology. *Since her death, both the God and Goddess of War are dead. *In the series, the color that seems to represent her is green. **The dark symbolism of the color green is greed, ambition, and jealousy/envy. She was affected by the evil's, becoming greedy and ambitious to rule the world after the destruction of the Greek pantheon. She could have been jealous of Zeus' authority over the world, which would also explain why she wanted Kratos to kill him. *She, Kratos, and Zeus are the only three Olympian Gods to return for God of War (2018). However, Athena appears as a spirit, as Zeus appears as an illusion. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Of War Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Female Category:Deities Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hegemony Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Power Hungry Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Mastermind Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Undead Category:On & Off Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator